Tale of an unwanted future: A return to better times
by TrueInitiative
Summary: It had been 3 years since everything had gone to hell. 3 years since she had been forced to fend for herself in a brutal society built upon the shattered remains of what was once a peaceful and prosperous Fiore. Hunted and alone, she hardens herself, and dedicates everything to strength and power, all the while creating a spell that dominates even that of the Eclipse gate. TEST FIC


**Chapter 01: The genocide, the return…**

**Summary: **_From a broken future, she returned, stronger, faster, and more powerful than she would have ever been had it not existed. But with that power, comes a price, and that price is_

Scowling, she grunted lowly and shifted a lock of matted blond hair behind a sticky, sweat dried ear and stared down at the huge, carved magic circle she'd created with nothing but her own 2 hands and a blunted, dulled knife she'd picked up after the fall of civilization.

It had been 3 years. Three, long years, since her pseudo family had been obliterated, wiped from the face of the earth, demolished, feel free to add any other connotations you wish, but the result remained the same. Without her family, without her friends, she was alone. Without her allies, she was weak compared to the enemy she faced, the enemy she loathed.

So without her family, without support, she waded through barren streets lined with the bodies of the fallen, both mage and commoner alike. She trawled the undergrowth, scavenging for food and supplies. She grimaced in remembrance.

She'd once thought that she lived a difficult lifestyle, as a common member of the Fairy Tail guild. She thought she'd had it rough with the low paying missions and the shared pay. But it was nothing compared to what she'd had to do after the fall. That. That, was true difficulty. The way she had to crush the upwell of emotions as she watched women and children being slaughtered, the way she had to stare dead men in the eye as she looted their cold, unfeeling bodies for resources so that she could last just that little bit longer.

It was a disgusting way to live, but necessary, and it had taught her a lesson that couldn't be learned through theory; one had to experience it to learn it.

"_The human psyche is flawed, Humans are naturally selfish creatures and will do whatever it takes to live, only those who have suffered, and continue to suffer, will stay true"_ she thought grimly as she looked down at the 20 ft wide magic circle that spanned the entirety of the basement she was holed up in.

She'd seen it with her own eyes, the way humans betrayed each other. In the new age of Zeref's rule, allies meant nothing, nothing at all, and, while some stayed together, banded by their suffering and unerring faith in each other, the large percentage broke down, the internal structure of their second home falling due to the sins of man.

In the last 2 years, she'd given up her celestial magic's near enough completely, they were too obvious, too easily recognized and too easily traced, so shed taken to learning a variety of magics to compensate.

Fire Magic.

Gravity Magic.

Crash Magic

Memory magic.

Territory Magic.

Reflector Magic.

Requip Magic.

Runic Magic.

She was a master of none of them, a couple of them she was mediocre with at them at best, only able to do the bare minimum, while with others she was either proficient, or advanced in, able to draw on the detailed memories of recent conflict to use as a base.

Memory magic, was thus, the second magic she'd learned after her decision to leave her celestial magic as a last resort and her most proficient art, followed by territory magic, which she commonly used in order to hide the locations of her hideouts and pick off any opposition that wandered close to her location.

Stepping away from the design, she looked down at it and admired the work she'd put into the seal.

It was a customized magic circle, based closely off of the design of the eclipse gate, but instead of using only the innate energy found in humans, it drew on the very essence of Earthland itself.

The result of using it would no doubt spell the end of nearly everyone on the planet, but she didn't care, not anymore, not with everyone she loved either decomposing in the pits of battles long gone or dust in the wind.

A beneficial side effect was that it would wipe out that bastard that had caused it all.

"Zeref" she muttered, voicing a thought borne of hate.

Zeref had 'forgotten' the meaning of life, a meaning that had held the immortal man at bay for near enough 400 years. She snorted in disgust, wandering to the edge of the seal where a small set of runes, linked to the magic circle lay, underlined to give her a better chance of getting everything straight.

Placing her palm upon the runes, she charged her magical energy, which, after 2 years of gruelling, muscle rending training, was now nearing that of Gildarts.

It had nothing to do with the absorption seals she'd carved into her flesh.

Ignoring the feel of her scarred flesh for the moment she began to make preparations for her departure.

While charging her energy into the seal, she employed her territory magic and began slowly ripping apart the foundations of her hideout, as was her protocol for when she abandoned a place of shelter, since, with fiore now under the rule of Zeref and the dark guilds who hunted for the sole survivor of the once most powerful guild, she was perhaps the world's most appetizing target.

After ripping out the outer layers of the foundations, she felt the walls begin to cave in and grunted in a particularly unladylike manner, once again employing her territory magic to hold back the fall of the walls while she worked.

Stopping the flow of magic to the smaller seal she'd concentrated on, she focused a small amount into her finger and made the slightest touch to the outer ring of the larger circle, that small touch, igniting the circle in a blinding flash of blue light.

Counting down in her head, the blonde quickly made sure that she had everything on her, including the scroll detailing her journey should she die while in the middle of the seals purpose.

Noting that she had everything, she then glanced at the small inscription she'd channelled energy into seconds prior and smiled raggedly as she noted its perfect design.

What the small inscription did was eliminate her magic from the harvesting that would soon happen. The small seal essentially provided her a protection in the form of elimination by giving a sample of her magic to the circle which would be referenced to any of the magics scanned and eliminated from the equation, allowing her to watch as the world got fucked in the ass by her talents in runic magic while she stayed safe and protected.

Feeling the power of the seal intensify, she grimaced as her legs buckled under the sheer oppressive force applied by the magic gathering.

"Hrrg!" making a sound that resembled something between a grunt and a squeak, she raised her head with some difficulty and smirked tiredly at the orb of black tinted liquidised energy that hovered above the seal, constantly being added to by distorted bubbles of magic that floated through the walls around her.

Raising her arms to the orb in the air, she chuckled weakly, imagining the deaths of the hundreds of dark mages that were falling to her custom spell.

"This is for you, mages of Fairy Tail" she muttered, grinning as the massive bubble of magic ruptured the ceiling and walls around her, forcing her to drop the territory magic and focus of maintaining her solid state as the orb of magic enveloped her.

Watching from within the bubble she chuckled internally as she saw the hundreds of bodies that littered the area around her; apparently they'd known her location and had been waiting for her to leave the barrier, too bad, they would have lived longer.

Drawing in a breath filled with magic, she closed her eyes and raised her right hand to rub over her scarred chest and face, rubbing her right eye in particular, the one she'd had replaced after her last tussle with Zeref, waiting for the time when her seals primary purpose would activate, and, in the meantime, she remembered…

_Flashback! – 5 months ago!_

_**Growling, she leapt backwards and dipped her head to avoid the band of smoking black ''Death Magic'' thrown at her by her adversary who grinned savagely at her, his smile projecting pure evil as he once again ignited his hand in swirling wisps of black energy.**_

"_**Why do you continue to fight, Heartfilia, everyone you love is dead, just give up!" the infamous 'black mage' screamed as a wave of black energy flowed from the man's fist, forming a literal wall of roiling death that rushed in her direction, leaving nothing but barren earth in its wake.**_

"_**I should have given up a long time ago, I have nothing to live for, so instead, I've decided that I'll live just to fuck with you!" she grinned, even as the white globules of what used to be her eye rolled down her cheek "after all, in every fairy tale, it's a fight between good and evil, so I'll be the persistent hero" she grinned savagely "and you can be the evil fuck that eventually dies!" taking the cue, she roared and sprinted forward, briefly falling onto her hand as she flowed under a wave of 'Death Magic' before pushing herself back to her feet smoothly and imbuing her fist with her recently learned 'Crash Magic' that she quickly employed as she appeared within the immortal mages guard and thrust her fist forward, perforating the black mages chest which exploded with tremendous force, sending the black mage hurtling backwards into the remnants of a pub bar with an arc of blood. **_

_**The black mage didn't go down without retaliation though, as, while crash magic shredded his own shielding magic, he focused, pushing his own, deadly miasma into his fist which he ground into the females stomach with all the force of a train before he was sent flying backwards, his single available eye looking in her direction which allowed him to see the reflector magic his enemy had employed to avoid the majority of the damage from his hit leaving her with only the blunt force of his blow.**_

"_**Keh!" he chuckled wheezily as he barrelled through a wall and out through the back of a building, the ensuing plume of smoke forcing him to raise his shredded sleeve as a filter to any of the concrete dust that hung in the air.**_

_**Pushing himself to his feet, the premier user of 'Death Magic' cradled his shattered ribs as he ambled out of the groaning building and across the street to the prone form of his enemy who was strewn across a pile of rubble, no doubt from using crash magic to soften her collision.**_

"_**Heroes and Villains huh, a fairy tale, how ironic" he chuckled, his gaze tracing the sclera that matted her cheek "no hero has only one eye" he crouched, withholding a grunt as his ribs flared once more and pulled out a sealed jar from his 'magic space' which contained a single eye, floating in green fluid "hm, living magic should fix it" uncapping the jar, he reached in and pulled out the glowing red eye, wincing in disgust as It deformed very slightly under his fingers "ugh" keeping a firm hold on it, he shifted and began to clean out the empty socket with a very slight application of water magic before he placed the glowing red eye at her socket and pushed, eliciting a 'pop!' as it slid in.**_

_**Licking his lips, he made sure that she was truly unconscious before a glowing green aura enveloped his hand "Living Magic: creation" with a mutter, he connected her optic nerve to the eye and rolled down the eyelid to cover it "Lucy Heartfilia, you will take his place, as my slayer" turning away from the fallen form of his adversary, he walked away and was soon accosted by the dark mages who had gathered under his banner.**_

"_**Leave her, we can kill her some other time" and with that, the black mage left.**_

_Flashback END_

Flinching backward, she wondered what had just happened for a split second, before realization struck her.

He was dead!

Zeref was DEAD!

Raising a fist to the air, she grinned and counted down the final seconds of her spell.

10.

9.

8.

7.

6.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

As the countdown hit zero, she cried out the name of the spell she'd created, one that was possibly the most advanced ever known aside from the etherion.

"Time Make: system reverse"

Grinning, she accepted the feeling of magic invading her body and changing her, destroying her core and second origin in favour of remaking it in a MUCH, MUCH larger form as time broke down and rewound before her eyes, slowly at first, but gaining speed, faster and faster until the reversal was naught but a blur.

"Heh, hehe, hahaha!" she began to laugh, nearly hysterically as the world blurred around her. Hunching over, she cradled her stomach as she giggled, the burning in her chest completely ignored, even though it would be considered debilitating by many "oh god, I just murdered everyone on earth, b-but" she continued to giggle, not even noticing as the world began to slow around her.

Taking in ragged breaths, she continued giggling for several more moments, savouring the fact that she's just killed Zeref, _the_ Zeref, the black mage, the most feared mage in history!.

"heee~!" grinning she let her eyes remained closed as the power around her began to fade, allowing her to drop onto the floor of the building she'd lived in for the last year "that was amazing" she whispered hoarsely, a smile playing her lips as she let her new power dissipate "ah!" she sighed as all the tension in her frame flowed out, leaving her to fall back on her bum unceremoniously "fucking Zeref, suck it you bitch" she chuckled, calming her breathing forcefully whereupon she opened her eyes and gazed around her location, instantly noting the probing gazes of Makarov and Mira, and the bewildered looks she was receiving from the rest of the guild.

"Well, shit…"

* * *

**Hey guys, hows it going eh? This is a new fic that, as it says in the summary is a TEST FIC, I'm just treading the waters with this one and trying to make sure that my motivation doesn't run out, thus, for this, I'll probably write out the story before HOPEFULLY publishing the full amount, but don't hold your breath...**

**Anyway, tell me what you think, is this story opening good, or is the entire idea a load of crap with a dumping of Mary sue (she's mediocre at some of the magics, and slightly proficient in others while the rest she's proficient in due to either repetitive practice or need).**

**True Initiative.**

**Signing out!**


End file.
